1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to a miniature audio jack connector with low profile and having improved strong intensity contact.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electrical devices are becoming smaller and smaller, thereby providing limited space for mounting connectors therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,687 B2, discloses a conventional audio jack connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plug-insertion hole extending therethrough for receiving a mating plug. The contacts includes a rear contact which includes a stationary portion fixed in the insulative housing, a spring arm extending backwardly from the stationary portion and a contact portion extending from an end of the spring arm. The contact portion extends into the plug-insertion hole for abutting against the mating plug. The rear contact further includes a flat end portion integrally extending from the contact portion. As a result, a total length of the spring arm, the contact portion and the flat end portion is large, which will result in a big length of the audio jack connector. Understandably, the insulative housing must set corresponding space for movement of the flat end portion, which will enlarge the profile of the audio jack connector as well.
In order to solve the problem, Taiwan Patent No. 285856 discloses an audio jack connector includes a special contact. The contact includes a stationary portion, a spring arm extending from the stationary portion and a contact portion extending backwardly from the spring arm. However, a distal end of the contact portion is separate from the spring arm as a result that the intensity of the contact portion is weak. When the mating plug is withdraw from the audio jack connector, the distal end of the contact portion may easy be pulled outwardly to be destroyed.
Hence, it is desired to have an audio jack connector with improve contact structure to solve the above problem.